fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredy (Raze)
Meredy (メルディ Merudi) was a member of Grimoire Heartand one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and was even a member of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild for a time. However, following the Grand Magic Games, she left to form her own Independent Guild in order to stand on her two feet. Appearance Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart. In X791, she has grown older and taller and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back and is quite wavy. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Personality Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. History See Meredy's Plot Details Synopsis Magic and Abilities Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to receive several of Juvia's powerful water attacks, and still remained capable enough to push through with the battle. [[Maguilty Sense|'Maguilty Sense']](マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu): The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. *'Sensory Link' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *'Three Spread Sensory Link' (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Maguilty_Sodom Maguilty Sodom] (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage an opponent's non-physical, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. This is Meredy's most used spell as there are very few, if any at all, opponents capable of blocking off their pain receptors. *'Maguilty=Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents. These blades are capable of inflicting tremendous damage, easily leaving a large crater at the point of impact. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Independent Guild Category:Guild Leader